In My Dreams
by NCISmajorlyrocks
Summary: They're tired of dreams and now they need to act on it. my first fan-fic and song-fic


_heyyyy! My first fanfiction so be gentle... it's a song-fic. the song is **In my Dreams** by **Robert Downey Jr**. so on with the story!_

* * *

_**In my dreams you told me that you really really care**_

_They were standing in the elevator when Ziva suddenly reached out and flipped the emergency stop switch._

_"Ziva?" Gibbs asked; unsure of what she was doing._

_They had just closed a really tough case where Gibbs went a diffused a bomb on his own, not telling his team._

_"We could have lost you today, Gibbs," she whispered._

_"I know, it was a stupid mistake, I should've told you guys," he said, ashamed of himself._

_"I could have lost you," she whispered. He looked at her with apology in his eyes. _

_"Without telling you-,"she stopped._

_"Without telling me what?" He said curiously._

_"That I love you," she said, "more than anything. And if you died today... I wouldn't know what to do."_

_**In my dreams you told me it's a love that can't compare**_

_He looked down at her and pulled her into his embrace," I love you, too, Ziva. I'm sorry that it didn't tell you," he confessed._

_**So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go**_

Gibbs awoke with a start. He'd been having these dreams about Ziva and he needed to do something about it before he went crazy. As he lay back down and drifted back to sleep his mind wandered to Ziva and he wondered if she felt the same way.

_**In my dreams you told me it's a love that can't compare**_

_"God Ziva, that was amazing, you're the best thing that's happened to me since Shannon, love," he told her as they had finished their first time making love._

_**In my dreams you told me it's a love you want to share**_

_**So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go**_

_"I'm glad that it was you I shared this with, Ziva," he told her._

_"Me, too, Jethro. Me, too," she agreed as he wrapped his arms around her._

Ziva smiled in her sleep. This was the best part of the night, when she could dream about her gorgeous boss. Little did either of them know that their dreams would become a reality.

_**It seems that dreams are sometimes make believe**_

_**But now I know, oh, that they are real**_

_**For in my dreams you said you love me**_

_**And in reality you love me, love me, too**_

They were tired of the dreams. They wanted this to be real. So when the team had the weekend off, Gibbs asked Ziva to dinner and Gibbs said that he loved her and Ziva reciprocated the feelings and they told one another of their frequent dreams.

_**Now my dreams have come true, I'm as happy as can be**_

_**For I know, in my heart, you won't take this love from me**_

_**So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go**_

At their third month mark of their relationship, the team knew of the couple and even Jenny, though she was and still is jealous, and Ziva was moving into Gibbs' house.

Every time Gibbs saw Ziva he smiled brightly, something that was rarely if ever seen before he and Ziva were together. Ziva blushed every time Gibbs ogled at her like he was a teenager looking at a picture of a model in a magazine.

The couple hadn't had a fight because what they had was too precious to disagree about.

Now that they had moved Ziva in completely, the couple did everything together more easily: they held each other after difficult cases and always loved each other even when Hollis reappeared in the picture. But she was completely ignored. She could never match up to Ziva.

_**It seems that dreams are sometimes make believe**_

_**But now I know, oh, that they are real**_

_**For in my dreams you said you love me**_

_**And in reality you love me, love me, too**_

At their seventh month mark in November, Gibbs proposed on Thanksgiving Day because he had so much to be thankful for: his beautiful fiancé, the dreams that pursued him to act on his feelings, and his team... well more like his family.

On the ending of the eighth month, New Years Eve, Gibbs and Ziva married and the newlyweds and their family (the team) had an eventful time and counted down 'till new years where another party began again.

_**Now my dreams have come true, I'm as happy as can be**_

_**For I know, in my heart, you won't take this love from me**_

_**So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go **_

* * *

**_how'd you like it? Review so i won't be as suckish next time!_**


End file.
